The Odyssey of Sugar Cube
by ceruleanday
Summary: Hujan mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Konpeito mengingatkan Sasuke akan Naruto. Keduanya bagai entitas yang melambangkan dua jiwa. Sejauh apapun keduanya berpisah, maka salah satunya akan mencari. Happy birthday, Shrine-chan!


**Warning: **PG-13 tetapi nyerempet ke BL/sho-ai. _Modified Canon Post Shinobi War._

* * *

Cuaca di akhir bulan Mei memperlihatkan gumpalan awan berwarna keabuan. Tak ada batas jelas antara pagi maupun petang hari. Horizon selalu tampak sama dengan tetesan air hujan setiap kali langkah-langkah pongah membentuk barisan jejak sepatu yang kemudian surut hilang bersama lumpur dan air. Sepasang mata mencoba mengawasi payung-payung plastik yang menyusun tanah yang basah. Mungkin ia melihat pelangi walau tak selalu menolak mendongak ke atas. Selama nyaris setengah tahun, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di tepi jendela, menanti sebuah payung di antara payung-payung lainnya di bawah sana. Tetapi, ia masih termenung. Seperti bintang tak bernama yang kehilangan sinarnya.

Ia membiarkan lampu-lampu itu tidak memijarkan apapun dan sekitarnya selalu jauh lebih gelap dari langit malam. Ia bisa saja membuat sinar baru dari arah kedua pupilnya yang semerah bulan. Menangkap tiap objek meski di balik tembok sekalipun. Dalam dimensi ruang serta waktu yang diciptakannya seorang diri, ia seolah berbentuk keberadaan yang tidak bermateri. Begitu ia menolak dunia saat hujan di Konoha menjadi awal dari sebuah masa.

Tak ada yang tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup. Selepas perang berkecamuk, ia lagi-lagi menghilang entah bersembunyi di mana.

Dan, Sasuke masih menanti hingga payung berwarna secerah mentari mengantarnya pulang untuk menembus badai hujan bersama-sama.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Odyssey of Sugar Cube**

_by _Leon

* * *

_Dipersembahkan untuk Sasuke & Naruto 4th Anniversary: Clouds and Candies Festival_

_Mengambil tema mayor 'Hujan dan Konpeito'_

* * *

Latihan melempar _shuriken _dan _kunai _adalah sesi terpenting yang tak pernah keluar dari jadwal keseharian Sasuke cilik di Akademi. Tak peduli meski tubuh mungilnya harus menahan letih hingga matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, Sasuke cilik cukup mandiri walau usianya masih lima tahun. Sayangya, flu dan hujan adalah dua hal yang menghentikan niatnya untuk pulang seorang diri. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Itachi tiba dan menjemputnya. _Well, _sepertinya bagian _ayo menunggu Itachi _seorang diri tidak hanya dialaminya. Ia menengok ke samping dan menemukan seorang bocah berisik yang dikenalinya bernama Uzumaki berdiri seperti patung. Tas punggungnya diletakkan di dada.

Sontak, sepasang mata biru menangkap seseorang tengah mengamatinya sedari tadi dengan intens dan rasa penasaran.

"Ah, kau juga menunggu hingga hujan reda?"

Pipinya yang gembul tampak menarik dengan garis-garis menyerupai kumis kucing. Tak berapa lama, bocah berambut kuning itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke cilik.

"Kau lapar? Aku ada permen lho. Ini!"

Sasuke benci keramahtamahan. Jangan salahkan pribadinya yang belum terbentuk, melainkan didikan ala Uchiha yang sebagian besar terisi oleh orang-orang bermuka seram dan kolot. Maka dari itu, Sasuke jauh lebih dekat dengan abangnya yang perhatian. Diam-diam, Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya sedang apa bocah itu. Sepertinya, ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya.

"_Tadaa! _Konpeito! Kau mau? Kau boleh makan satu atau dua kok. Ini pemberian Iruka-_sensei_. Hehe."

Pelajaran pertama Mikoto padanya adalah untuk berhati-hati dengan tawaran orang asing. Tetapi, ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa membedakan antara penjahat dengan sesosok bocah seumurannya yang terlihat begitu polos. Sasuke yakin ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan kawan kelasnya lebih dari lima menit. Sikapnya yang jauh dari kata bersahabat adalah kausa utama. Karena itu, ia semakin dibuat heran dengan bocah bermata biru cerah yang tetap bersikukuh menyodorkan kepadanya setoples butir-butir gula batu berwarna-warni itu. Padahal ia tak merespon apapun pernyataan si pirang.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka makan permen ya?" celetuk si pirang sembari memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kudengar dari Chouji, anak-anak seusia kita hanya perlu makan permen sebanyak-banyaknya. Terlebih di musim hujan. Hihi."

"Itu tidak benar." sahut Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dasar perutnya untuk membuka suara. "Kalau keseringan makan permen, gigimu bisa berlubang dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Itachi-_nii _mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Sontak, kedua alis bocah pirang itu meninggi beberapa senti. Ia semakin memerlihatkan binar-binar keterkejutan melalui sepasang manik birunya yang cemerlang. "Kurasa itu ada benarnya. Soalnya, _umm, _lihat—" Ia memajukan wajahnya dan memutus jarak dengan Sasuke cilik. Bahkan, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar melihat warna biru yang tersimpan di balik iris matanya. Sebenarnya itu bukan biru langit ataupun laut, melainkan sejenis warna biru lain yang disebut serulean. Kombinasi antara biru ganggang dan bias cahaya mentari di atas permukaan air. Si pirang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menunjuk salah satu dari deretan gigi susunya yang sudah hilang. "—kata Iruka-_sensei, _gigiku harus dicabut karena sudah membusuk. Kebanyakan makan permen. Menurutmu, apa gigiku akan berlubang selamanya."

Antara wajah cemas dan takut, si bocah permen mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri.

"Itu hanya gigi susu. Setelah dewasa, akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya." jawab Sasuke kalem. Ia merasa suhu yang menggigit-gigit kulit pucatnya semakin merendah. Anehnya, ia masih ingin berlama-lama di bawah atap pintu Akademi meski hujan telah sepenuhnya mereda. Yang tersisa adalah langit berpelangi dan rintik air.

"Begitukah? _Yokatta! _Kalau begitu, aku bisa makan lebih banyak permen! Yay! Aah, kau harus mencoba satu dan aku yakin kau akan suka. Kusarankan untuk memilih warna biru tapi yang kuning juga enak, _err _yang hijau juga. Haha."

'_Bukannya rasanya sama saja. Toh itu hanya gula batu.' _bisik Sasuke membatin. Ia lanjut mengamati titik kejauhan di mana seseorang tampaknya tengah berjalan kaki dengan perlahan sembari menenteng sebuah payung. Namun, bocah di sampingnya masih berdumel perihal gigi yang bolong dan makan permen. Sasuke cilik menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Akan kucoba satu." ujarnya cepat. Si pirang di sebelahnya lekas membukakan tutup toples kembang gula bernama konpeito itu. Jari kurus Sasuke menarik gula batu berwarna abu-abu dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Sontak, ia melebarkan bulat-bulat matanya dan mulai mengunyah. Lidahnya mengecap tidak hanya rasa manis, tetapi juga sedikit asam yang meletup-letup. Sepertinya memang bukan konpeito biasa.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"A-ah—"

"Sasuke!"

Seorang pemuda berkuncir tiba dengan senyum ramah. Ia termangu saat menatap adik semata wayangnya tengah berdiri bersama bocah seusianya. Sebelumnya, Sasuke cilik tak sekalipun terlihat akrab dengan teman sebayanya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia lebih memilih untuk menyudutkan diri dan bergerumul dengan kegemarannya seorang diri. Pribadinya yang sangat tertutup itu hanya akan terbuka lepas saat bersama dengan Itachi saja. Kali ini, Itachi bernafas lega.

"Temanmu, Sasuke?"

"Umm—"

"Ah! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, _oniichan!_" pekik si bocah pirang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Itachi mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "_Oniichan _kakaknya Sasuke ya?" Itachi kembali mengangguk.

"Yap. Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Hari ini aku menjanjikan sesuatu untuk adikku karena di malam sebelumnya ia merengek untuk dibelikan seekor anak kucing." Ekspresi Sasuke berubah seketika. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang jauh-jauh wajahnya dari Itachi. Sepertinya ia harus menahan malu. Ia lalu melompat dan menarik payung dari genggaman abangnya. Melangkah besar-besar menjauhi dua lainnya. "Haha. Kurasa dia marah. Hm, apa Naruto-_kun _mau ikut bersama kami?"

Bocah pirang bernama Naruto itu menggeleng kencang-kencang, "tidak usah, _oniichan! _Nanti akan ada Iruka-_sensei _yang menjemputku. Aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi."

"Ou, baiklah. Kalau begitu, _oniichan _duluan. Dan—_umm—_terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke menunggu di sini hingga hujan reda. Kuharap ia tidak minta dibelikan konpeito karena sepertinya ia menyukai pemberianmu itu, Naruto-_kun_."

"Benarkah? Hihihi."

Itachi berbalik. Namun, terhenti sesaat kemudian untuk menatap langit. Ia menoleh lagi, "jadilah teman untuk Sasuke, kau mau bukan?"

Di hari itu, ada sebuah permintaan yang hingga beberapa tahun setelahnya berubah oleh waktu dan tragedi. Itachi mengingat baik senyum bulat si bocah pirang itu dan berjanji akan menjadi sahabat yang akan meluruskan langkahnya setiap kali Sasuke berbelok arah. Hal itu termasuk dengan membawa pulang paksa adiknya yang memberontak demi pembalasan dendam. Pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sasuke itu hanya menitipkan sebongkah harapan di kedua pundak Naruto cilik. Dan, ia tahu, ia telah membebani si bocah dengan permintaan yang teramat berat.

Tanpa disadari Itachi sendiri, masih ada rintik hujan yang terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Naruto memilih salah satu batang pohon yang paling tinggi untuk sekadar mengawasi seisi kosmo dengan mata telanjang. Misi kali ini berakhir dengan sukses. Esok hari, baik pasukan ANBU dan _shinobi _yang tersisa akan pulang kembali ke Konoha. Satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran dan benak Naruto semenjak seminggu lalu. Sasuke tiba-tiba datang kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja di tengah-tengah hujan. Itu bukan mimpi, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya. Ia bahkan merasakan ujung _katana _Sasuke menembus kulit arinya hingga menyisakan luka.

Selagi bergelut dengan imajinasinya, Naruto memandangi langit yang bergerak-gerak. Awan, bintang, dan asteorit tampak bersatu membentuk gugusan mungil berbentuk benda bulat dengan permukaan yang tidak rata. Pemuda itu mendengus, mengingat setoples konpeito yang masih tersimpan utuh di dalam ransel perbekalannya. Ia mencomot butir gula berwarna merah dan melumatnya. Merasakan gabungan antara manis dengan letupan asam di atas lidahnya. Dan, entah untuk sudah keberapa kalinya, ia harus menahan airmata.

Keesokan paginya, deretan pasukan yang bersiap untuk pulang ke Konoha berbaris rapi dan siap menunggu perintah Naruto sebagai kapten misi. Ia baru saja tampak keluar dari salah satu kemah dan tersenyum ramah kepada para _shinobi _setingkat Chuunin dan Jounin di hadapannya.

"_Ohayou. _Kurasa, kalian semua harus pulang tanpaku."

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar nyaring keterkejutan dari serombongan _shinobi _itu. Salah satu dari mereka menanyakan maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Aku harus berbalik kembali menuju negeri Iwa dan benar-benar memastikan seorang diri jika _shinobi _yang sempat melakukan kudeta terhadap Kage mereka berhasil ditangkap tanpa perlawanan. Mengingat salah satu _shinobi _yang terlibat berasal dari Konoha, maka diplomasi dan membicarakannya secara baik-baik dengan pihak tertinggi negeri Iwa perlu dilakukan. Kita tidak ingin lagi memulai suatu permusuhan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _shinobi-shinobi _Konoha."

Bisik-bisik keributan itu perlahan-lahan merendah. Mereka tertunduk sementara ada wajah-wajah yang tertekuk.

"Setidaknya, biarkan salah satu dari kami menemani Anda hingga tiba di Iwa, Hokage-_sama_."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalian pulanglah ke Konoha. Ini perintah dariku. Yang perlu kalian lakukan setelah kembali ialah peluk istri, anak atau kekasih kalian, kecup keningnya, dan katakan _aku pulang dengan selamat_."

Tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara setelahnya. Sang Hokage sudah berbicara dan tiap keputusan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah hak veto hingga siapapun harus tunduk. Perlahan dan pasti, ketika serombongan _shinobi _itu menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan dan menghilang di balik pepohonan, Naruto melompat tinggi menuju pohon demi pohon dan mencapai bagian terdalam dari hutan yang bersisian langsung dengan tebing terjal di area perbatasan antara Konoha dan Iwagakure. Dalam mosi secepat cahaya, Naruto tiba di lingkungan berbatu besar yang gersang. Lokasi di mana pertempuran sengit yang terjadi dalam tiga malam akhirnya berbuah kemenangan besar bagi negeri Iwa dan juga Konoha. Anehnya, sang Hokage merasakan keganjilan. Dengan semudah itu ia menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang bahkan dimasukkan dalam daftar-daftar misi berbahaya tingkat satu dan menyangkut keselamatan sebuah negeri. Hanya dengan pertarungan singkat, seolah ada hadiah yang dilempar begitu saja.

Bersikap awas sekaligus mengaktifkan mode _Sage-_nya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto alih-alih ada aliran cakra abnormal yang berusha menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Dan, tepat saat ia berbalik, serangan berbentuk pisau listrik terarah dengan velositas tinggi ke arahnya.

"_Well, well, _Hokage memang tidak seperti _shinobi _yang lainnya, kurasa. Sangat teliti dan penuh kalkulasi. Jadi, kau sendiri bisa menyadari ketidaknormalan ini, huh, Tuan Uzumaki—ah bukan—Namikaze Naruto?"

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berkumis tebal datang dengan membawa gada raksasa di pundaknya. Naruto yakin jika sumber kilatan biru mirip petir yang nyaris menghunus tubuhnya tadi berasal dari gada milik si pria. Keduanya memberi jarak lebar dengan sebuah bongkahan batu besar menjadi pembatas. Sekonyong-konyong, pria itu mendekat di luar pengamatan Naruto dan tepat berada di belakangnya, lalu melemparkan lebih dari duaratus kunai bertenaga listrik ke arahnya. Dengan _shunshin no jutsu, _Naruto berpindah ruang dan waktu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Iwagakure?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar aku berpikir dulu. Hmmm, _ah_, saat perang dunia _shinobi _berlangsung, lebih dari dua ribu _shinobi _Iwagakure tewas di atas tanah ini. Darah mereka bercucuran, tetapi Kage mereka menyangsikan mayat-mayat mereka untuk dibawa pulang ke tanah kelahirannya. Mereka menganggap jika mayat manusia akan bersatu kembali dengan tanah di bawahnya. Itu memang tidak salah. Tetapi, atas dasar apa mereka menolak menguburkan para _shinobi _malang itu, huh? Apa mereka lupa dengan jasa para _shinobi _miskin dan rela memberikan nyawa mereka kepada negeri ini, huh?! Semua para Kage sama saja! Demi keuntungan mereka sendiri, mereka tak sekalipun menoleh dan melihat jika _shinobi-shinobi _itu juga manusia—sama seperti mereka!"

Naruto tertunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Ia melihat pria itu menangis tetapi lekas ditutupinya dengan tawa maniak.

"Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik bersama Kage Iwagakure." kilah Naruto, berusaha menawarkan solusi. "Tak perlu ada pertempuran di atas tanah ini jika kau menginginkannya."

"Haha-hahahahahaha! Kau jenius tapi cukup bodoh juga, Hokage-_sama_. Semestinya kau datang kemari tidak seorang diri. Karena—"

Bola-bola petir ditembaki ke satu sasaran dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto terdesak dan hanya bisa menghindar tanpa melayangkan serangan. Ia membuat dinding penahan yang hanya bisa bertahan selama lima menit saja.

"_Sasugaa nee. _Di luar ekspetasiku. Yah, bagaimana ya? Aku jadi sedikit ragu bisa menang dari sosok pahlawan sepanjang masa yang mengakhiri perang _shinobi _beberapa tahun lalu ini. Tetapi, sayangnya, bahkan bocah sepertimu punya rahasia kecil yang tidak ingin dibagi, bukan? Kau berbeda dari Gaara. Karena itu—" Dari balik punggungnya muncul tongkat-tongkat aneh yang jatuh dan menyatu dengan bebatuan. Petir-petir mini bermunculan dari setiap batu yang terbang melayang akibat efek non-gravitasi yang diciptakan dari tongkat tersebut. "—hanya perlu menarik kembali _Kyuubi _dari tubuhmu, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti kejadian di masa lalu, bukan?"

Dari bola-bola petir itu, duri-duri kecil termuntahkan dan memecah benteng cakra Naruto. Dengan sigap, ia memutar dan membalikkan semua serangan petir itu dengan _Rasengan _mini dalam jumlah banyak. Anehnya, semaki sering Naruto membalas, maka semakin banyak pula petir-petir itu bermunculan. Kunai dan _shuriken _yang dialihfungsikan oleh Naruto menggunakan jurus _space and time travel _menembus medan magnet buatan ninja berlemen petir itu. Ledakan besar muncul dan menghancurkan bebatuan yang bergoyang-goyang di udara bebas.

Naruto mendekati si pria yang meringsut.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menyerahkan diri sebelum hukum Konoha mengeksekusimu. Kau tahu bukan saat ini Konoha memiliki sistem kehakiman yang berbeda."

"Hahaha, aku tahu itu—_ohok—_Hokage-_sama. _Dengan metode penghapusan sistem klan, kurasa ide yang bagus untuk menciptakan monster-monster baru. Ah, kuharap kau tidak marah saat aku membagi suatu rahasia penting mengenai seseorang yang kau anggap telah tewas saat perang _shinobi _berlangsung."

Sontak Naruto membulatkan mata selebar mungkin. Ia pun refleks menarik kerah pria itu dan melotot. "Katakan padaku di mana Sasuke berada. Katakan padaku!"

"Ohook!" Darah segar menghambur saat pria yang masuk dalam daftar kriminal tingkat S itu terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya Naruto tak butuh pengendalian diri jika sesuatu yang ditawarkan kepadanya berhubungan dengan Sasuke. "Ha-ha. Hahaha. Kau tidak akan pernah percaya jika—dialah otak di balik _coup d' etat _Iwagakure. Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik hujan. Dan, kau takkan pernah bisa menemukannya meski mencari hingga ujung duniapun."

"Brengsek!"

Dengan sekali tinju, Naruto yakin sudah menghabisi satu orang lagi di hari itu. Tak peduli pada rasa panas dan nyeri di buku-buku jemarinya atau juga nafas yang seakan tersedot oleh ruang vakum di sekitarnya. Ia menemukan satu jejak lagi akan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. _Sasuke._

Kali ini ia takkan berpaling dari janjinya pada Itachi di hari ketika hujan turun bersama butir-butir konpeito.

* * *

Tubuhnya terasa berat di satu sisi dan tanah di bawah kakinya melunak seperti bubur. Ia terjatuh dan mengamati darah di tangannya. Lalu, memukul-mukulkannya di atas batu hingga beban berat di jantungnya kembali pulih. Tapi ia seolah mengutuk keberadaan hujan yang naasnya merintik tanpa diminta. Atau setoples konpeito yang menggelinding keluar dari ranselnya yang lusuh.

Ia memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah tepat di atas sofa tanpa perlu repot menyalakan lampu. Dibiarkannya hujan bersama petir bersahut-sahutan dari luar kaca jendela apartemen itu. Menutup mata dan membiarkan mimpi menjemputnya ke alam lain dan dimensi yang berbeda. Ia masih tak paham dengan pesan terakhir pria yang akhirnya dijebloskannya ke penjara Konoha itu petang tadi. Jika Sasuke yang menjadi dalang di balik semua pemberontakan dan kudeta terhadap Kage di seluruh negeri, lalu kenapa ia tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan publik. Kenyataan jika dunia telah menghapus namanya dan menguburnya di antara bongkahan tanah dan lumpur di akhir perang _shinobi _empat tahun lalu sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Sasuke—Sasuke—kenapa kau lari lagi? Kenapa?"

Dua buah tangan asing merayap dan menggerakkan lengan-lengan letih sang Hokage. Tak ada pencahayaan yang cukup membuat Naruto percaya bila hawa keberadaan orang asing ini cukup apik tersembunyi bahkan cakranya tak terasa sedikit pun. Naruto mahfum pemilik kemampuan itu. Dan, ia membulatkan mata tak percaya jika Sasuke menyentuh kening itu dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Sa—"

"Diamlah."

"Apa itu benar?" Naruto memulai. Ia yakin Sasuke terduduk tepat di samping sofa dengan wajah seutuhnya terarah tepat di atas si pirang. Ia bahkan merasakan pemuda misterius itu mengelus-elus lembut dagunya.

"Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, Naruto. Hanya itu. Pada akhirnya, aku percaya dengan dogma yang Madara tinggalkan sebelum ia tewas mengenaskan di tangan kita berdua. Yang membedakan antara diriku dan kau hanyalah letak bidak catur yang ingin kau posisikan. Bukan begitu?"

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal ini kepada bawahanmu, _pulanglah dan temui anak, istri atau kekasihmu, peluk mereka, kecup kening mereka dan katakan pada mereka kalau aku telah pulang dengan selamat. _Si bodoh Ugo bukanlah lawan yang sebanding untukmu, tetapi aku sengaja meletakkannya sebelum misi _coup d' etat _di Iwa selesai. Agar kau semakin yakin jika aku benar-benar masih hidup."

Naruto mendengus. Tampak mencibir. "Kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini. Aku bisa membuat para petinggi Konoha percaya jika kau sudah berubah, Sasuke. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau kembali ke sini bersamaku."

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Kali ini ia menyisipkan kecupannya di sudut bibir Naruto. "Selalu ada bayangan setiap kali kau membuat cahaya. Itu adalah keseimbangan, _dobe_. _Yin _dan _yang_. Aku jadi teringat dengan percakapan konyol mengenai hujan dan konpeito delapan belas tahun lalu. Kau menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu permen yang menurutmu memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Awalnya, aku yakin semuanya akan memiliki rasa yang sama. Tetapi, Itachi memberiku pertanyaan yang hingga saat ini tak pernah kujawab."

"Boleh kutahu apa itu?"

"Huh—" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan memijit keningnya, "—jika semua konpeito memiliki rasa yang sama, untuk apa dia diciptakan dengan warna yang berbeda?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama, Sasuke." sahut Naruto seraya menarik jemari Sasuke yang sibuk memain-mainkan helai rambut pirangnya. "Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku benci teka-teki." kilah si Uchiha membela diri.

Detik berikutnya, si pirang terkekeh. "Kau benci terlihat bodoh."

"Hn."

Petir masih menyambar di antara badai hujan di malam itu. Keduanya terdiam selagi menikmati detik dalam jam menjadi melodi pendukung sementara ada rasa dingin yang menggigit-gigit tulang berbalut kulit. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan dan mengawasi tanpa minat pemandangan di balik kaca jendela.

"Apa kau membenciku, Sasuke?"

"Hn, sangat. Kenapa baru kali ini kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, _dobe_?"

Pemuda bertitel Hokage itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Memutar tubuh dan mengangkat jemarinya lalu mengusapkannya di sisi wajah Sasuke. Naruto tak bisa melihat jelas perubahan apa yang nampak di sepanjang goresan wajah pemuda bermata opal di hadapannya itu. Yang diketahuinya, masih ada rasa hangat menjalar dari bawah telapak tangannya sendiri.

Naruto mencoba menahan airmatanya, tetapi ia tahu sejak awal jika Sasukelah yang jauh lebih menderita dibanding dirinya seorang.

"_Gomennasai, gomennasai _Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku akan selalu berada di sini setiap kali kau membutuhkanku, Naruto. Di saat hujan, aku akan datang."

'_Aku akan selalu berada di sini.'_

"Ck, berhentilah menangis seperti bocah cilik yang tahu arah jalan pulang. Lagipula, aku butuh _bed partner _saat ini."

* * *

Naruto cilik tengah menunggu seseorang tepat di pelataran permainan di belakang Akademi. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di tempat di mana tak ada anak-anak lain yang akan mengganggu. Ia duduk bosan di salah satu ayunan dan terkadang melemparkan tubuhnya hingga melayang bebas di udara. Ia punya setoples konpeito baru untuk dibagi dengan sahabat barunya itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sesosok bocah berambut dan bermata opal mendatanginya sembari berlari-lari kecil.

"Sasuke!"

Tak peduli pada hujan, dua anak manusia yang telah mengikat janji persahabatan itu akan tetap bersama-sama di bawah manisnya gula konpeito.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Miapaaah ini saya buat apaaa coba. TxT_

_Di tengah-tengah kegalauan yang menyusup di relung jiwa ini (jyaaah bahasanya). Mana udah telat banget ini, lewat dua hari dari yang semestinya. Gomenne, Shrine-chan. Hauks, hauks. T3T_

_Intinya sih si Sasuke emang gak bakal balik ke Konoha walau si Naruto mohon-mohon sembah sujud di bawah kakinya. Tapi… si Sasuke tetep jadi bed partner Naruto tiap malem. Wueheheheehehehe. XP_

_Aslinya sih saya belon pernah nyoba konpeito itu kayak gimana. Cuma liatin doang gambarnya. Nyaa._

_Dan untuk Shrine-chan, otanjoubi omedetou ya yang keempat. Moga makin hunyu munyu. Yay. _

_See you at the next fanfiction. Reviews are pleased._


End file.
